La vie en rose
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: No tiene las respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que asaltan su cabeza, mientras acaricia con suavidad la espalda de Ichigo, plagada de cicatrices y evidencias de sus luchas. Quizás se trata del destino, quizás es algo incluso más complicado. / Portada de はるじ.


**Bleach** pertenece a Tite Kubo. Este fic es de mi total autoría y lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

Inspirado por el precioso fanart de **はるじ** (Haruji), en la portada del fic.

* * *

 **La vie en rose.**

* * *

 _IchiHime._

* * *

El reloj sobre la mesa de noche marca las cinco de la madrugada.

Es plena primavera y la habitación está cálida. No demasiado, pero lo justo para poder dormir sólo con sábanas. Son suaves, y huelen a una combinación dulce de flores coloridas. Sobre su piel desnuda son como una caricia lejana y tibia, y sobre el mullido almohadón de plumas, Orihime descansa los brazos y sobre éstos, el rostro. La oscuridad oscila en los rincones, como presa de la luz de la luna que se asoma entre las cortinas. Orihime no tiene que forzar la vista para ver mejor, así que es casi perfecto, pues los retazos de luz delinean el perfil de Ichigo como rayitos de amanecer sobre arena en la playa. Y le observa como ida, sin pensar en nada en particular pero, a la vez, recorriendo mil ideas diferentes. Cambian de forma como los colores de un caleidoscopio. Son demasiados como para recorrerlos completamente, pero Orihime se asombra ante un sencillo hecho:

Ya no duelen, los recuerdos que antes solían molestar. Ya no la llena ésa angustia amarga y solitaria. Al contrario, encuentra cierta fortaleza allí. Han pasado por tanto, y ahora, es feliz.

Así, recostada sobre los brazos y observando a Ichigo dormir como si no existieran más preocupaciones en el mundo, con la luz de luna iluminando sus sueños y susurrando _todo está bien_.

¿Cómo es posible? Se pregunta. De repente agobiada por tanta felicidad. Es un sentimiento desbordante, que asciende desde su estómago y se aloja en su pecho, como miles de mariposas inquietas, agitando las alas de primaveras multicolores.

Alza una mano, como curiosa, sintiendo la necesidad de comprobar que aquella imagen frente a sus ojos es de verdad, y no una ilusión malvada.

La piel de Ichigo es suave. Es un hecho que siempre le ha sorprendido, desde la primera vez que tomó su mano. Porque Ichigo es como un caballero que carga una pesada espada de acero, dispuesto a todo por la gente que ama, y ha luchado tanto, ha perdido tanto. Y lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar es que sus mejillas son suaves, tan bonitas al tacto, como hechas para besar y acariciar.

Ichigo se mueve un poco, Orihime se queda quieta, como una niña que ha sido descubierta en plena travesura y finalmente, abre los ojos y la observa. Inmediatamente Orihime se ve embelesada, _son tan lindos_ , piensa, enamorada de la forma en la que le mira. Como un ocaso perdido entre las nubes, allá sobre el mar infinito y naranja y rojo y marrón. Es único, y nunca dejará de fascinarle. Orihime sonríe apenas y se acurruca entre los brazos de Ichigo, que se ha acomodado mejor para abrazarle.

El contacto es tibio, como acogedor, e Ichigo aspira profundo, llenándose así del aroma dulce a coco en el cabello de Orihime y cierra los ojos, para volver a dormir.

¿Cómo es posible? Realmente no se lo explica. ¿Cómo puede existir tanta felicidad? Allí, donde antes estaba el recuerdo roto de una familia disfuncional, junto a la imagen difusa de su fallecido hermano y la angustia de no saber qué le depararía el futuro. Allí, resplandece imposible de apagar, un fuego que ha iniciado como el suave candor de una pequeña vela y ha crecido hasta ser incontrolable.

No tiene las respuestas a las miles de interrogantes que asaltan su cabeza, mientras acaricia con suavidad la espalda de Ichigo, plagada de cicatrices y evidencias de sus luchas. Quizás se trata del destino, quizás es algo incluso más complicado. Pero, ¿importa realmente? ella es feliz, Ichigo también lo es.

Y Orihime cierra los ojos, la sonrisa surcando su rostro como negando un futuro ajeno al que sujeta entre los dedos. Es como vivir un sueño, entre mañanas de sol brillante y brisas sobre los cabellos y manos entrelazadas.

 **.**

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que estoy tan contenta de que estos dos tontos al fin hayan hecho formal lo que era obvio. Este es mi pequeño tributo al IchiHime, que tantos momentos bonitos nos ha dado durante todo el manga. Es una pena que Bleach haya terminado como lo hizo, porque fue abrupto y muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas, pero respecto a las parejas, no podría estar más satisfecha. Tite lo dejó claro desde el capítulo piloto, personalmente siempre supe que el IH acabaría canon~ Así que simplemente estoy feliz, y espero que ustedes también, luego de leer este pequeño fic. ¡Me gustaría mucho leer comentarios!**

 **Gracias por su tiempo. Saludos~**


End file.
